


La seule fille qui l'aimera jamais, c'est sa mère

by Evergade



Series: MarchMadness 2019 [13]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Hijack March Madness 2019, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-19 03:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18130064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evergade/pseuds/Evergade
Summary: Hiccup rasait les murs, comme à son habitude.Au lycée, il n'était pas beaucoup aimé. Il n'arrivait pas à se faire des amis. Et honnêtement, s'il n'y avait pas son père et son chat pour le soutenir, il ne sait pas comment il aurait réussi à tenir. À l'école, beaucoup le prenait pour cible pour le moindre prétexte. Il était trop petit. Trop nerd. Trop binoclard. Trop bancale. Pas assez bien.





	La seule fille qui l'aimera jamais, c'est sa mère

**Author's Note:**

> Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Dreamworks, Cressida Cowell et Williams Joyce. Merci de ne pas reposter cette histoire ailleurs sans m'en informer. Tout vol ou plagia sera signalé. Merci.

Hiccup rasait les murs, comme à son habitude.   
Au lycée, il n'était pas beaucoup aimé. Il n'arrivait pas à se faire des amis. Et honnêtement, s'il n'y avait pas son père et son chat pour le soutenir, il ne sait pas comment il aurait réussi à tenir. À l'école, beaucoup le prenait pour cible pour le moindre prétexte. Il était trop petit. Trop nerd. Trop binoclard. Trop bancale. Pas assez bien.   
Il prenait sur lui et se disait que chaque jour était un jour de moins vers la fac. Chaque jour le rapprochait de son cursus de mécanique, où il était quasiment sûr qu'il ne croiserait personne.   
C'est sur ce genre de pensée qu'il allait au lycée chaque matin. Et ce matin-là ne faisait pas exception. Perdu dans ses pensées, il alla à son casier en soupirant en entendant les moqueries habituelles.  
-Eh, v'là Haddock !  
-La vie, c'est pas un MMORPG, Haddock !  
-Essaye de marcher droit, Haddock !  
-Pff, tu parles, avec ses culs de bouteilles, il ne doit pas y voir grand-chose…  
-Et si vous la fermiez, un peu ?  
Hiccup releva la tête vers celui qui avait parlé. Il était certain de ne l'avoir jamais vu. Le jeune homme était plutôt grand, les cheveux décolorés en blanc, des piercings un peu partout et on pouvait apercevoir un tatouage qui partait sous sa nuque et qui se cachait sous son T-Shirt.   
-Salut, lui sourit l'inconnu, je m'appelle Jack.  
-Hiccup.   
-Tiens, si c'est pas Haddock la crevette !   
Son cousin Rupert, dit Rustik, était arrivé à côté d'eux.   
-Ah, c'est toi le nouveau ? Un conseil, reste pas trop avec Hiccup…  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Parce qu'il sert à rien ? Ce mec est inutile, tout le monde le sait. C'est pas contre toi, cousin, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse d'Hiccup en l'enlaçant d'un bras fort. Je t'aime bien. Mais tout le monde sait que tu es…   
-Je suis ?  
-Un peu trop bizarre.   
-Sans déconner, reprit Jack. Vous êtes tous aussi con, par ici ? Parce que si c'est comme ça, je repars dans mon ancien lycée…  
-J'y peut rien, c'est lui qu'est pas normal ! Se justifia Rupert. Ça fait des années que j'essaie de le rendre normal, mais bon… C'est compliqué…   
-Merci de ton aide, fit Hiccup en se dégageant de sa poigne. Mais je m'en passerais.  
-Pff, c'est pas comme ça que tu te feras des amis, répondit Rupert. Et encore moins une copine.   
-J'ai pas besoin de toi, merci bien, dit Hiccup en se cachant le visage dans son casier.  
Même s'il essayait de passer au-dessus, les mots de son cousin restaient blessants.  
-Après, continua Rupert, ne viens pas te plaindre si la seule fille qui t'aimera jamais, c'est ta mère.  
-Ça tombe bien, je ne suis pas une fille, déclara Jack.  
Ça prit de court tout le monde. Rupert et ses copains avaient cessé de rire. Hiccup, quant à lui, le regardait, hébété, et Jack lui sourit discrètement.   
-Et avant qu'on soit grossièrement interrompu, je voulais savoir si à l’occasion, tu voudrais prendre un café avec moi, continua Jack.  
-Et bien…  
-Je te préviens, menaça Rupert, j'irais dire à oncle Scott que tu es une tapette !  
-Ce serait avec plaisir, continua Hiccup.   
Hiccup rasait toujours les murs au lycée. Mais c'était parce que son petit copain le traînait toujours dans un coin sombre pour lui faire des câlins.  
Au lycée, il n'était toujours pas très apprécié. Mais il s'en fichait. Son petit ami lui suffisait, de même que son chat et son père. Son père qui avait été relativement souple en apprenant que son fils sortait avec un garçon. Scott lui avait expliqué que même s'il aimait son fils, il désespérait de le voir un jour venir avec quelqu'un. Que même si c'était un garçon, il était content qu'il puisse rencontrer enfin quelqu'un. Il était toujours trop petit à son goût, mais il logeait pile dans les bras de Jack, alors il s'en fichait. Il était toujours un nerd, mais son petit ami aussi, alors ça allait. Il avait toujours besoin de ses lunettes, mais quand Jack lui faisait un câlin, il lui les retirait, et Hiccup, qui n'y voyait plus grand-chose, se concentrait sur les sensations que lui procurait le punk, et c'était encore mieux. Il était toujours bancal, et quand il avait expliqué à Jack qu'il avait perdu une jambe et qu'on avait dû lui en poser une nouvelle, son petit ami avait été particulièrement compréhensif et Hiccup n'aurait pas pu espérer mieux.   
Il avait toujours pensé qu'il n'était pas assez bien. Mais aujourd'hui, il suffisait à Jack qui le comblait à son tour. Alors être ''quelqu'un d'assez bien'' au lycée, ça ne l'intéressait plus.


End file.
